The present disclosure relates to an information processing device and a method of manufacturing the information processing device.
As information processing devices, for example, electronic devices such as note-type personal computers have been used. In the bodies of the electronic devices, components such as substrates and keyboards are stacked between bottom plates which are bottom surfaces and exterior members which are top surfaces, and the bottom plates and the exterior members are fastened by fastening members or the like for assembly (see JP 2010-146482A).